


the magic shop

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Multi, and he owns a shop, hyuck is a witch, renjun is his bf, who gets him all the stuff he needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Donghyuck has a small shop in the big city that attracts a lot of tourists. Some of those tourists end up at the shop, looking for something new. Some of them don't believe in magic and make fun of Donghyuck. But hey! At least he got another boyfriend from it!





	the magic shop

**Author's Note:**

> it's not too late yet! it's still the 10th in here!  
> okay i had kind of hard time writing this because i didn't really know what to write,, and i also was really tired so if there's a lot of typos or something, i'm sorry. anyways i saw a prompt and i was like, that would be great and then i wrote it.  
> WITCH!HYUCK FOR THE WIN
> 
> enjoy!

A small shop stood in the centre of a city between big scyscrapers. It looked rather shady, it was old and you really couldn't see much through the windows. It was decently popular though, especially with tourists.

So that's how we end up here, the owner of the shop, a certain Lee Donghyuck, dealing with a bunch of tourists who didn't believe anything he said.

Donghyuck was resting his chin on his hand and he was looking at his customers with an amused expression. The customers were looking at the tarot cards he had just read to them. "Damn, i thought you would at least be a good pretender," one of them said rudely.

Donghyuck raised his eyebrow, "Oh really? Then what do you know about tarot cards or magic?"

The costumer laughed at him, "That they aren't fucking real. It's just a bunch of bullshit to try and get money from people dumb enough to believe it." Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at that and tried to hude his smile.

"But you still paid me, didn't you?" he tilted his head to the side and watched the guy stutter before he huffed and stomped out of the door with his friends. "Don't hit the door on your way out!" The guy glared at him and slammed the door. ' _Dick_ ' Donghyuck thought to himself while packing away his tarot cards and making sure they didn't steal anything. They didn't, luckily.

"Hyuck?" he heard someone yell from the backroom. It sounded a lot like Renjun which meant all of his new ingredients arrived. He smiled and skipped to the room happily. "Renjun! My one and only!"

Renjun rolled his eyes but smiled fondly anyway, "You only like me because i bring you all the stuff you need." Renjun placed the box on the table and the moment he did it Donghyuck hugged him from behind, "You love meee," he said, stretching the 'me' for an added effect.

You could hear the bell chime, meaning a customer had entered the shop. "Do your job and go help that customer or something." Donghyuck kissed Renjun on the cheek and skipped back to the shop.

He was met with a boy probably his age, with black hair and an amazing face which made Donghyuck choked on his spit. ' _Holy_ _shit_ '

The guy looked rather nervous looking around the shop.

"Can i help you?" Donghyuck asked after staring at the boy long enough. That sounds kind of creepy, but come on, the guy looks like a god, what was Donghyuck supposed to do?

The guy turned around to look at Donghyuck with a small smile, "Yeah uhh, i came here with my friends a while ago and even tho he thinks everything is bullshit, i genuinely find it fascinating so maybe you could read my tarot cards too?"

Donghyuck smiled, "That's what i get paid for."

 

 

**2** **years** **later**

 

The bell above the door chimed, letting Donghyuck know that he got a customer. He walked from the backroom and was met with the same customers he had met 2 years ago. He raised his eyebrow, "How can i help you?"

One of them walked to the counter, looking nervous for some reason, "Okay, i came here like two years ago and i basically told you how everything was bullshit and all.. And i kind of want to apologise for being an asshole."

Donghyck was surprised, no one really ever came to apologise for being an asshole, especially not two years later. "I- thank you i guess, you really didn't need to."

The guy waved his hand, "No i wanted to."

"Why?"

"It's rude to call your friend's boyfriend's job bullshit isn't it?" the guy chuckled and Donghyuck laughed. "I guess it is."

The guy smiled and turned to walk away from the store. He turned back when he reached the door, "Also, you kind of did predict what would happen to me."

Donghyuck tilted his head, "What was it?"

"You told me i would find love, and i met the gorl of my dreams."

Donghyuck smiled, "Well i'm happy for you." The guy smiled and finally left the shop after waving Donghyuck who waved back.

"How cute!" Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He turned around to see Renjun and Jeno leaning against each side of the door frame, looking at him with smiles on their faces. "You made my friend believe in magic!" Jeno said as his eyes turned into crescents.

Donghyuck chuckled, "At least it was the 'finding love' that came true and not the 'something horrible will happen to you'."

Renjun laughed, "If i didn't know any better i can feel you were wanting the bad one to happen more."

Donghyuck crossed his arms over his chest, "He mocked my magic, how dare he."

Renjun and Jeno laughed at him. Jeno walked to him and hugged him while Renjun just watched them with a fond smile. Jeno was trying to break Donghyuck's glare by being all cute and clingy. He could see Donghyuck's glare falter and finally turn into a big smile. Jeno kissed his cheek and Renjun thought yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
